creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Christmas Clown
Hia BOILS AND GHOULS, welcome to ISSUE 57 OF CREEPS CASTLE. I have looked throughout my CREEPY AND CHAOTIC-COLLECTION OF FRIGHT-TIME STORIES, and have stumbled upon a HOLIDAY HELPING OF HORROR! Heh-Heh-Heh, that's right, SLAY-BELLS WILL BE RINGING, as children encounter... On Christmas Eve of 1952, a girl and boy were singing along to "Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire" as Nat King Cole sang it on a radio in a front room of a cottage over in eastern-Pennsylvania. They were both sitting around the Christmas tree on the floor among the presents, and a gentleman came into the room, smoking a cigar. "Uh, kids, it's a cold blizzard out, be sure to bundle up tonight when Santa visits our Christmas cottage!" he chuckled to the girl and boy. "Okay, Daddy" they replied to him. "Your Mother and I shall read you two The Night Before Christmas, Charlie and Madeline" the kids' father spoke, taking a seat in a rocking-chair across from the fire in the fireplace. "Yay" Madeline proclaimed in excitement. That night as Madeline and Charlie were sleeping in a bed, there came a sound of a jingle bell ringing. Madeline woke and smiled, hearing it. "Charlie, wake up, it must be Santa!" she called. He rubbed his eyes, waking. There was a short figure inside the room. The figure was of a clown, and it stood in the light from outside. Its multicolored-hair sat above its pale-white-painted-face, as spots of red-goop coated its cheeks. The clown's eyes were covered by a pair of round sunglasses, and Charlie and Madeline told it, "you're not Santa Claus!". "No Children, I am known as The Christmas Clown, and I am like Krampus! Who do you kids have in your lives who has been very, very bad to you?" the clown chuckled. "Um, there is our Uncle Will who always used to hit us with his belt. Mommy and Daddy don't let us see him anymore!" Charlie notified The Christmas Clown of. "Awe, I am sorry kids. I'll be back with a Christmas gift for you" The Christmas Clown claimed in its deep-voice in his suit of white, with his bright-red-collar. He growled like some beast and was gone just then. In the meantime, a man was asleep in a home, and The Christmas Clown was at his bedside. The guy shivered and awoke. The Christmas Clown was gone and he got up, heading to the fireplace in his bedroom. It didn't have a fire burning within it. "Darn it, the fire went out for some reason!" he complained to himself. Then a pair of clawed-hands got him by the neck from behind. It was The Christmas Clown and he growled, without sunglasses on, showing solid-black eyes. His mouth had sharp-teeth of yellow, and the monster growled to him: "Merry Christmas Uncle Will. You abused your Niece and Nephew!". "Who are you and who told you that????" Uncle Will choked to it. "I am The Christmas Clown and Charlie tells me that you did" it cackled deeply. It bit Uncle Will in his cheek, tearing at it with its pointed-teeth of yellow, Uncle Will shouting in pain and terror. The Christmas Clown peered into the cottage's bedroom-window where the kids were at. He blinked his solid-black eyes and black-goop poured from his mouth. The yellow part of his hair and red nose were pressed up, against the frosted-window. Madeline and Charlie were sleeping and the room lit-up. The Christmas Clown was in the room and had his sunglasses back on. His white suit had streaks of red slime all over it. He laughed and rose a finger without a claw in the air. A pair of eyeballs resembling Christmas ornaments with gold tops and hooks on them he put on the end of the bed, with a note that read: "Merry Christmas Charlie and Madeline, I hope you enjoy the Christmas ornaments that I made your Uncle Will's eyeballs into when I killed him. ~The Christmas Clown". Ha-Ha, Charlie and Madeline can KEEP AN EYE OUT for their Uncle Will now. What festive GORE-NAMENTS The Christmas Clown gave to them, eh? Well, so much for peace on Earth and good WILL to men heh-heh-heh!